1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed in general to lighting devices and control methods that facilitate reduction of energy consumption, and more specifically to adjustable lighting levels.
2. Discussion of the Background
Lighting systems include fixture with plurality of light sources that are driven by individual power supplies (driver devices), or a single power supply connected to the Mains (source of AC voltage). Conventional control systems for varying the level of light output by the light fixture include those configure to control AC power from the Mains to the fixtures' power supply, and those that control the output from the power supply to the fixtures' light soure(s).
For example, in certain applications, conventional control devices automatically decrease the power supplied to light sources after energizing the light sources at high energy level.
In other applications, conventional control devices provide multiple electronic switches to individually control power output from each of a plurality of power supplies to corresponding light sources within a fixture.
Thus, conventional lighting control solution suffer at least the drawbacks of wasting power for initial high energy start of light sources when low level of light would suffice and/or requiring multiple electronic switches to individually control each of the power supplies within a multi-light source fixture.